Escort Loveless
by Chibi Ally
Summary: This story takes the "Loveless" characters, and has an "Ouran Host Club" theme, with a tiny bit of "No Money" theme wedged in there. Kio owns a resturant that's falling apart, and Soubi agrees to give him some money in exchange for one thing...Ritsuka!
1. A Rich Customer To Be Served

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

—CHAPTER ONE—

Agatsuma Soubi was not only an art dealer, but an artist himself. He owned six museums; four hotels, three cruise ships, two mansions, a few villa's in Spain which were located on La costa de la luz, and an orchard somewhere in France. He had never seen the one in France, he had only bought it. Needless to say, he was rich. Which made this situation all the worse for him.

His limo's tire was flat, and when he tried to call for another his phone had lost service. Getting desperate, he had taken out his laptop and tried to e-mail his pilot to bring in his personal helicopter. Only to find out his laptop wasn't working either. Damn, how could this day get any worse.

His driver apologized profusely, and said he would have it fixed as soon as he could. Soubi saw a small restaurant just a short ways off, and he told his driver he would go and get something to drink. "I want that fixed before I come back," Soubi added fiercely before leaving the man to try replacing the tire on his own.

Soubi looked up at the name of the place. It read "Escort Loveless." _Odd name_, he thought to himself before stepping inside. The place was large; there were low tables and pillows in place of chairs. A bit annoyed that he had chosen such a place he sat down on one of the pillows and waited for—

"Hello Sir!" said (what seemed to be) a waitress. _That didn't take long_.

"I am Koya," she said sitting next to him. She was wearing what appeared to be a 1900s English princess gown, with all the accessories. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she was smiling softly. "Would you like an escort this evening?"

"Uh," he began realizing what this place was. "Sure."

"Man or woman?"

"Woman."

"The ages of our escorts range from twelve to sixteen. What age would you like?"

Did he hear her right? Sixteen was teetering on the age of illegal, and twelve was certainly illegal. Oh well, any trouble he could get in, he could pay his way out of.

"Sixteen."

"Thank you Sir, your escort for the evening will be with you shortly. Now would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Coffee."

"Cream or Sugar?"

"Sugar."

"Alright Sir. She'll be with you shortly."

With that Koya stood up turning her back on him. His eyes scanned the crowd. Other than the customers, everyone here was dressed in medieval clothing. Soubi saw a girl, with bubble gum pink hair sitting at a booth with four guys. All of whom were in their late teens, and earless.

The place looked rundown. The window had cracks; the tables were old and chipped. Some of the pillows they were using as seats had stuffing coming out of them. There was a light across the room that flickered, refusing to stay lit. The place looked pathetic, and yet they were getting tons of customers. It had to be the escorts that people came to see.

He noticed off on the other side of the room, a blonde was at the counter with glasses. He was speaking to a girl with long black hair. Koya walked over to her, taping her on the shoulder, and she pointed back towards him.

The girl nodded, and she walked with her quickly into the back room, then, she came back out with a cup on a tray.

"Hello Sir," she said smiling widely. Her dress was puffy and her hair fell in two strands at either side of her head. "My name is Beatrix. I am pleased to be your escort today."

She sat down on one of the pillows beside him, and delicately picked up the cup setting it in front of him. He picked it up taking a small sip, before setting it back down.

"Can you tell me about this place?"

"Certainly," she said smiling. "No one dines alone here; you get an escort who dines with you, and assists with getting whatever you need. We have themes. This is our medieval theme week. I'm not sure what next week will be but I'm sure it will be something just as fun!"

"Isn't this illegal?" Soubi asked her.

"Um, no. We're not a brothel or anything. You just get to spend your dinner in the company of one of our escorts. The customers are not aloud to touch us; thought that doesn't mean no one has tried. Anyway, we have lots of food choices, and they change depending on our theme. Are you sure you're not hungry? I could get you some steak," she said.

"No," he answered taking another sip. "You look and sound Japanese, but your name isn't. Were you born in America?"

"No silly, Beatrix is my name for this week. My real name in Ginka," she said looking at him smiling.

"Oh," he said.

* * *

Kio picked up the phone after it rang for the eighth time. Another damn bill collector!

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry. I'll get you your money as soon as I can! Yes Sir…I promise. Tomorrow? I don't know if I can… Okay! Okay, tomorrow is fine! Yes…goodbye to you too!" he said slamming the phone down, and he growled. "Damn it!"

"Are you okay Kaidou-san?" Ritsuka asked as he walked by the counter dressed in a uniform fit for a prince.

"Just another bill collector," Kio said looking exasperated.

"How much do they want this time?"

"Seven hundred and forty six dollars by tomorrow, just where am I going to get that?!"

"You can keep my pay check for this week," he suggested innocently.

"Aw, thanks Ritsuka, but I couldn't do that to any of you—"

RING! RING!

Kio reached down, grabbed the phone forcefully putting it to his ear. "Yeah, what do you want!? Oh! Oh, I'm sorry sir. You'd like to place a to go order. Certainly, what would you like?"

Throwing Kio a soft smile he went back to his table where his customers (three girls) were sitting, patiently waiting his return.

"Charlemange!" one of the girls called raising her hand and he threw her a smile before seating himself on the pillow beside her.

"Sorry my ladies," he said picking up the pitcher before him and filling each of their glasses so it was full.

* * *

He heard the name before he saw the one who own it. "Charlemange!"

Soubi had looked up for no particular reason to see a handsome twelve year old boy standing a short distance from the girl who called his name. He smiled and sat beside her. Two other girls sat across the table from them, and he filled their drinks.

The boy was different, he looked feminine. Had he been wearing a dress, he would have taken him for a girl. This child had hair darker than the night sky, and amethyst colored eyes that caught you in their gaze even long after he looked away. Soubi was a bit startled to find himself attracted to the child. He had to have him, to hold him. There weren't too many things that Agatsuma Soubi wanted that he didn't get. Come hell or high water, he would have that boy too. Soubi watched him for a while, completely ignoring his own escort, and Ginka suddenly smiled.

She got to her feet heading over to the boy he had been staring at for the better part of ten minutes. The child looked up at her, nodded, said something to the girls at the table, and then came over towards him.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Charle—"

"I don't want to hear it," Soubi interrupted immediately, and boys ears fell at the tone in his voice. God he was beautiful. Soubi realized he did sound awfully rude. "What is your real name?"

"…Ritsuka…" he said softly.

Even the name sounded heavenly. Soubi opened his mouth to speak again, but before words had escaped him there was a loud scream from the corner of the room where the bubble gum pink haired girl sat. One of the guys was trying to kiss her.

Ritsuka suddenly got a very apprehensive look about he and he made to stand up. Perhaps to confront the men, but he never got the chance. For Soubi stood up at that time. Without giving the slightest bit of warning he had shoved the girl out of the way, grabbed the back of the guys hair and slammed his face down into the desk.

"Now, why don't you apologize," he said. "And leave a nice tip for this girl here."

Needless to say, they were so terrified of the freakishly tall blonde, with piercing eyes, that they did just what he asked and scurried from the place like rats, one man leaving with a broken nose.

The blonde with glasses came running over.

"What happened!?" he asked panting.

"One of those guys were trying to kiss me, but this nice man here made them go away!" It was a simple Yuiko answer. Kio looked up at the blonde. Kio was tall, but this man was slightly taller.

"Well thank you very much," Kio said. "The safety of my escorts is very important to me, and you meal is free!"

Soubi looked down at Kio, he noticed the man was holding a clump of bills in his hand. All of which looked unpaid.

"Why don't I help you," Soubi said.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you shut down the store, and then we can speak privately?" he said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his business card. Kio looked like he was nearly going to have a heart attack when he saw the name Agatsuma Soubi written upon it. He was one of the riches men in the world, and Kio did exactly as he asked. He shuffled the customers from the restaurant, and then led Soubi to a back room.

Naturally, all the escorts piled around the door listening in. The older escorts had explained to the younger ones just who Agatsuma Soubi was, and they all wanted to know what he was doing here.

"There we are, nice and private! What did you want to talk about Sir?" Kio asked.

"Your business, it's pathetic," he said. "It's falling apart beneath you, and your bills are piling up."

"Oh," Kio said. He hoped he didn't just shut down his restaurant only to hear the man insult him.

"But," Soubi added. "This place has a lot of potential, all you need is funding. Funding which I can give you."

"Really!" Kio said excitedly. Then his excitement fell. No one did stuff like this for free. He looked up sadly at Soubi. "What do you want in return?"

"I want Ritsuka."

* * *

**Stay tuned for Chapter Two!**


	2. The New: Escort Loveless

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

—CHAPTER TWO—

Naturally, all the escorts piled around the door listening in. The older escorts had explained to the younger ones just who Agatsuma Soubi was, and they all wanted to know what he was doing here.

"There we are, nice and private! What did you want to talk about Sir?" Kio asked.

"Your business, it's pathetic," he said. "It's falling apart beneath you, and your bills are piling up."

"Oh," Kio said. He hoped he didn't just shut down his restaurant only to hear the man insult him.

"But," Soubi added. "This place has a lot of potential, all you need is funding. Funding which I can give you."

"Really!" Kio said excitedly. Then his excitement fell. No one did stuff like this for free. He looked up sadly at Soubi. "What do you want in return?"

"I want Ritsuka."

* * *

"You want Ritsuka? I can't give you a person! Just what the hell would you do with him."

"What wouldn't I do with him is the better question. I won't take his ears, if that's what you're thinking," he said. "I just, want to have some fun with him."

"I'm not a pimp, I can't do that," Kio said.

"Really, just how many laws are you breaking with this establishment?" Soubi said smirking slightly. "Do those children's parents know what they do here?"

"These kids don't have parents, I took them all off the street so they wouldn't have to go to an orphanage."

"Even better, that means there are probably no records of you being their legal guardians. That means the state is not keeping an eye on you. Not to mention the state of this restaurant probably isn't up to par. I'm sure I could find a few violations with that," he said monotonously. "I am a very powerful man, it would only take a phone call to have this whole place shut down and everyone of those brats end up in an orphanage."

Meanwhile outside Yuiko pulled her ear away from the door looking very pale. "I can't! I can't go to an orphanage!"

"Well, it looks like we all are," Youji said getting to his feet.

"Damn it! There has to be a way to stay with Kaidou-san!" Yamato said looking over at Koya.

"I don't know," Koya said. "Unless Ritsuka does what that guy is asking, then there's no way out of it. Kaidou-san's stuck!"

The door suddenly opened, causing most of the girls to jump. Kio stepped out looking slightly sad.

"Ritsuka, could you please step inside," Kio said.

Ritsuka took a deep breath and entered the room. Kio closed the door, and once again, all the escorts crowded around to put their ears to the door.

Agatsuma-san was seated in an armchair staring at him with beautiful blue eyes. Kio took a deep breath and turned to Ritsuka. "Uh, listen…Rit-chan, um—"

"I'll do it," he said before Kio could continue.

"You'll, you don't even know what I'm—"

"We were listening at the door. I don't want any of us ending up in an orphanage, and if this is the best way to prevent that, then…I'll do it."

"Good," Soubi said. "You guys have a house I presume?"

"All the kids live at my apartment with me," Kaidou-san said.

"Good, go there. Stay away from this place for three days. The renovations will be completed by then."

"Renovations?!" Kio repeated as though sure this wasn't actually happening. Soubi just smiled and took out his phone.

"Go home you guys, I'm tearing the place down and building something better," Soubi said.

"Isn't…isn't this kinda fast?"

"Time is money Kaidou-san. I don't waste money, therefore I don't waste my time," he said. Then started glaring at the two of them. "I believe I told you to go home."

He put the phone to his ear and began to speak to someone rapidly in French. Kio nudged Ritsuka from the room and the two of them walked out into the hall, where the other escorts were crowded around the door.

"Okay guys, to the changing rooms. Get out of your costumes, we're…going home."

* * *

There was quite a bit of chatter and tears over the next three days. All the kids got home schooled, but nobody could concentrate on homework at a time like this. Yuiko had borrowed Ritsuka's camera and was taking constant pictures of him, claiming she needed as many pictures as possible of Ritsuka-kun with his ears.

Youji, and Natsuo weren't helping either. They had built him two boxes. One to put his ears, the other his tail, and they started taking down a guest list for who was going to attend the funeral for Ritsuka's virginity.

Other than those three, everyone else seemed genuinely concerned about Ritsuka's predicament, and just was he was risking for them. Kio had been especially nice to him, because he felt that this was all his fault.

Soubi kept calling Kio with odd questions. Stuff like, everyone's name, and who they were closest to in the house. What sort of things they liked and other stuff like that.

The three days went by very fast for everyone, and before they knew it, Soubi had called them on the third day for them to come see the new restaurant.

Kio loaded everyone into the van and they drove down the street to where their restaurant used to be. Only, it wasn't there anymore. An entirely white building, standing four stories tall stood there. There was a large staircase that led up to the building, and the plants, and decorations that donned the outside made it look amazing. There was a lighted sign that blinked on and off saying "Escort Loveless." That was pretty too.

Soubi was standing out front staring up at it when they pulled up. He turned around smiling.

"What do you think?" he asked taking a drag on his cigarette as the last of them (Risuka) pilled out of the van.

"Oh wow!" Yuiko gasped.

"How did you manage all this in three days!" Kio gasped.

"You would be surprised what can be done when money isn't an option," Soubi said. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

He led the way into the building and they all had to gasp in awe again.

The entire bottom floor was open. There were white pillars holding everything up, there was a large staircase leading down to the main floor. There were booths, and tables set up, and even some weird areas they kind of looked like a mix between a bed and booth. For there was a table, but the seat had so many pillows it looked like a small bed.

The windows let in a lot of light, and the floors were…was this really marble?

Soubi turned to them. "This is where the customers will come to eat, and they have many choices on where to sit. The back room over here is divided into two. One section for boys, the other for the girls. This is where you'll change into your costumes. I haven't bought them yet, but I figured I'd get around to that later."

They explored the changing rooms and found that everyone had there own personal room to change in, for there name was on a plaque upon the doors.

They walked behind the very large staircase, and Soubi pointed out the kitchen, which had enough room to cook for one hundred at once.

"You're not expecting us to have that many customers are you?" Kio asked nervously.

"Of course. I expect to be paid back with interest on this establishment."

"What!?" Kio gasped. We weren't that popular of an establishment before."

"Well, if this place goes bankrupt, I'm going to personally hold you responsible for paying me back."

Kio looked like he was about to faint as Soubi too them upstairs. "The next two floors, are the bed rooms. I figured a way to make up the other portion is to make this place a hotel too. Their rooms are on the next two floors, and they will not be aloud on the top floor.

"What's on the top floor?" asked Mei.

"Your rooms."

"Our rooms! We live with Kio at his—"

"Not anymore," Soubi said. "You will live here. I paired everyone up with whom they liked the best, and I also gave Kio his own room."

"So who's paired together?" Yuiko asked excitedly.

Soubi removed a list form his pocket. "Yuiko, you're with Yayoi. Yamato, you're with Koya. Natsuo with Youji, Midori with Ai, Kin with Ginka, Mimuro with Mei, and Osamu with Ritsuka. That is unless I am staying here, then Ritsuka will be with me. Any questions?"

Everyone had frozen at that last statement, and Soubi smiled as they reached the top floor. He opened a pair of double doors to reveal a large room with a wading pool in what should have been the living room. A large and long picture window was infront of the pool facing the exact direction the sun would rise. There was kitchen off to the side and nine doors all around with plaques saying their names.

Soubi and Kio sat down on a leather sofa overlooking the pool and began talking about the expenses of this amazing place. The rest of them scattered around looking at their rooms, and everything else this place had to offer.

"I love it here!" Yuiko squealed happily as she looked around. Though no one was fooled. She was a tad disappointed that she had not been chosen to be paired up with Ritsuka when the rooms were assigned.

Kio announced a few hours later that it was bed time. Kio liked to put them all in bed somewhat early so no one was tired the next morning. Being tired left bags under your eyes, and that wasn't attractive to anyone. Before bed Soubi announced to them that they would open up very early the next morning. Everyone was starting to say their goodnights to each other before hitting the hay. Kio had decided he would go and fill the van with their personal belongings. Because they had all lived in such a small space, no one had a lot of stuff.

Soubi put his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. "Well, let's get to bed then."

Everyone in the room turned to watch them, as Ritsuka was led away to Soubi's room.

* * *

**Glad you guys like it so far! I hope you'll continue to like it.**


	3. Bedroom Rules

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_**are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

—CHAPTER THREE—

Kio announced a few hours later that it was bed time. Kioliked to put them all in bed somewhat early so no one was tired the next morning. Being tired left bags under your eyes, and that wasn't attractive to anyone. Before bed Soubi announced to them that they would open up very early the next morning. Everyone was starting to say their goodnights to each other before hitting the hay. Kio had decided he would go and fill the van with their personal belongings. Because they had all lived in such a small space, no one had a lot of stuff.

Soubi put his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. "Well, let's get to bed then."

Everyone in the room turned to watch them, as Ritsuka was led away to Soubi's room.

* * *

Ritsuka was led inside the room, and the Soubi locked the door after closing it. He was trapped now. Ritsuka couldn't help feeling slightly scared as the man walked over to the bed which he was only now seeing properly.

The bed was large, and looked incredibly soft. It was a four poster bed, with blue silk sheets. Soubi looked quite content in this room and he turned around smiling at Ritsuka, who wasn't about to be soothed by a simple smile.

"Come here Ritsuka."

He didn't move so Soubi stood up and came to him. "Ritsuka," he said. "You have to learn the rules for our bedroom. Whatever I say goes. You'll have one chance to tell me to stop, and I will obey you. Though, you only get one of these each week, so I suggest you use it only when you absolutely need it."

Soubi moved closer leaning down and softly kissed his forehead. **He smelt terrible, like cigarette smoke. "We'll go slowly, so don't be scared."

"I don't want to lose my ears," he said before he had really thought the words through.

"You won't," Soubi said softly. Ritsuka looked up at him slightly confused.

"But you'd be amazed at all the stuff you can do that doesn't count as sex," he reached up running a few strands of Ritsuka's hair through his fingertips.

"What experience do you have with this?"

"What?"

"How far have you gone?"

"I…" he decided to lie. "I gave Osamu a kiss under the mistletoe last Christmas," he said. _When Yuiko wasn't looking_, he thought.

Soubi had to smile at the innocent answer. "Did you kiss her like this?"

He leaned down softly pecking his lips before pulling away, and Ritsuka nodded.

"Well you're pretty new then. I'll train you to kiss better, that way next Christmas you can knock Osamu off her feet," he said.

Ritsuka was really getting kind of scared now. Soubi grabbed his hand leading him over to the bed. He picked Ritsuka up laying him down upon. It was just as soft as he had thought.

He leaned down kissing him. Soubi kissed the same way he remembered being kissed before, and he instantly grew nervous again. Especially after, Soubi's tongue had entered his mouth and he panicked pulling away.

Soubi just laughed, placing his hand behind Ritsuka's head so he could pull away as he went forward with another kiss. Ritsuka couldn't help it. Every one of his muscles seemed to tighten. This was like before, and he wanted to stop. But using his little get away from Soubi free card was not a good idea on the first day with him. Though oddly enough after a few minutes, it didn't feel so bad. He was horrified to find, it felt…kind of nice.

Soubi pulled away. "Good to see you learned to breath through your nose," Soubi said teasingly, for Ritsuka had been holding his breath during the first thirty seconds of their kiss.

He wished he could make his face stop blushing, but there wasn't a chance of that. Soubi's hand begun to lightly caress his face and neck. "You remind me of so much of him," Soubi said softly.

"Who?"

"Never mind," Soubi answered leaning down he started kissing Ritsuka again.

All thoughts of who Soubi had been talking about rushed from his mind as Soubi's kisses headed down to his neck. All his nerves seemed to be tingling, and his muscles tightened up once again, and he grabbed hold of Soubi's shirt tightly. Memories of his past seemed to rush at him, and he tried desperately to push them from his mind.

A few minutes and two hickeys later Soubi sat up smiling. Ritsuka's face now flushed with that rosy color, Soubi just loved to see on him.

"You're so beautiful Ritsuka," he said. "Well c'mon. We should get to bed now. It's late." He got up taking off his shirt, and Ritsuka looked away, as Soubi reached in a nearby drawer and pulled out his pajama shirt.

Soubi turned around taking off his glasses he put it on the nightstand. "Don't you want to put on your pajamas?"

"No!" he answered immediately, having no desire to get changed in front of this man.

"Sleep in your cloths then," Soubi said covering Ritsuka up with the blanket. He walked around to the other side of the bed lying down beside Ritsuka, and pulling him close.

"Good night Ritsuka," he whispered. Making Ritsuka's ear tickle, and he shivered.

Soubi laid there with his arm wrapped around the boy, and oddly, Ritsuka felt safe. If this was all it was, perhaps being with Soubi wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Ritsuka woke up, and Soubi was already gone. Sleepily, he left the room to find everyone sitting on the sofa's around the small pool. Each of them holding a plate of eggs and sausage. They all looked up at him as he left the room, looking relieved. Well, all except for Natsuo and Youji who dejectedly began tucking their wooden boxes underneath the sofa.

Ritsuka looked over and saw Kio and Soubi were in the kitchen. He walked over, and Kio turned around looking quite relieved that Risuka still had his ears.

"Good morning Ritsuka," Soubi said. "You hungry?"

"Uh…yeah."

Soubi handed him a plate and went back to cooking. Ritsuka took his plate back to the sofa and sat down between Yuiko and Osamu.

Yuiko looked down at him. "Isn't that the same outfit you wore yesterday?"

He choose to ignore her comment.

"Alright," Soubi said. "Who wants seconds!?"

"Natsuo and Youji jumped up immediately rushing forward with their plates. Ritsuka took a bite of his food. It was amazing! He couldn't believe food could taste like this!

Why would a corporate warlord, hell bent on money, know how to cook?

The doors to their floor suddenly burst open and a very tall, skinny, American woman stood there. She was dressed in an all red dress with long blonde hair. Soubi didn't even bat an eye when she walked in, but he did call out to them.

"Everyone this is Charline Parker. She's a makeup and fashion expert."

Smiling she snapped her fingers and two tall muscular men came from around the corner each holding two suitcases. It was all a bit much, but the girls seemed to enjoy their little skit, and Osamu couldn't help but lean over Ritsuka to tell Yuiko how cute the guy on the left was.

"Alright, I do makeup, and am the best at what I do. I am here to do _your_ hair and makeup. Making you all the best escorts you can be. Your costumes are on their way, and should be here within the hour. Now, those who are done eating, I will begin working on."

"I'm done!" Yuiko said jumping up and knocking her plate to the floor.

Charline pulled down her glasses slightly to get a good look at her. Then replaced them firmly on her nose. "Alright meet me downstairs in your changing room."

With that the woman snapped her fingers again. The hot guys picked up their cases and went downstairs with Yuiko following right behind.

"As for the rest of you, when you're done eating meet me in your changing rooms as well. I'll be with you all shortly," Charline called as an afterthought, and with that she was gone.

"A bit conceited don't ya think?" Youji asked Soubi as he sat down in Yuiko's place.

"When you're the best at something, you can afford to be conceited," he explained.

Kio sat down too and sighed. "You know, I don't know if this is going to work."

"Really? Why?" Soubi asked.

"Well, how do you expect to earn back what you spent on this place!? Even if (by some miracle) we got as many customers as you're planning us to have, we don't have enough escorts to go to everyone."

"First off, there will only be one escort per table. Secondly, not everyone who comes here will be here to dine with an escort. Some will come for the food. That's why I've hired all those chefs."

Mimuro looked kind of upset and he set his fork down. "Kio and I were the chefs for Escort Loveless."

"Not anymore, you're too pretty to be a chef."

"Yeah? What do you call you?"

"What do you mean?"

Mimuro picked up his plate. "I mean this! This is not the work of someone who just cooks for fun! You've had training! You're a chef!"

"Well, I'm not pretty," he said leaning back looking like a God as the light from the window was rising just enough to meet his golden hair.

"Hell you ain't!" Mimuro snapped. "How much time do you spend on your hair in the morning Soubi?"

"I don't spend any time on it. Oh, and it's aren't or are not, Ain't is not a word," he said and he started eating.

Mimuro turned away looking upset.

* * *

**Yea! GoldEyedWonder approves! *huggles***

****I added this as an afterthought: Sorry if my writing on smelling is of. I can't smell in real life, so it's hard to try and describe it in writing. The only thing I've ever been able to smell (for some reason) is gasoline. So, describing the smell of cigarettes, is difficult. Oh well. Just thought I'd write that in case anyone wondered if that sounded weird or something. :P**


	4. Soubi's Boss

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

****

* * *

—CHAPTER FOUR—

Mimuro picked up his plate. "I mean this! This is not the work of someone who just cooks for fun! You've had training! You're a chef!"

"Well, I'm not pretty," he said leaning back looking like a God as the light from the window was rising just enough to meet his golden hair.

"Hell you ain't!" Mimuro snapped. "How much time do you spend on your hair in the morning Soubi?"

"I don't spend any time on it. Oh, and it's aren't or are not, Ain't is not a word," he said and he started eating.

Mimuro turned away looking upset.

* * *

They were putting away their breakfast plates when Yuiko came back upstairs wearing an officer shirt that was too long for her. Though that was a good thing because she wore a belt around her waist, so the bottom half of the shirt was acting like a skirt. She had on knee high black boots with heels. There was a police hat with a badge attached upon her head. A pair of handcuffs was attached to the belt. Worst of all was her whistle, which she insisted on blowing as loudly as she could as soon as she made her entrance.

"Good God! Yuiko!" Koya shouted furiously as she clapped her hands to her ears.

"Sorry," she said giggling. "Don't I look cute!?"

"You look lovely," Soubi said smiling.

"Yea!" she said jumping up for joy. Her boobs bouncing like a Girls Gone Wild contestant.

"Alright everyone, please go downstairs and get into your uniforms," Soubi said.

They all went downstairs to their individual dressing rooms, and put on the various officer outfits that they had to wear. Soubi and Koya had gotten into a little clash. Koya tried once again to explain that she kept the books for their organization, and that she wasn't the pretty type to be a host.

"Nonsense," Soubi said leading her by the arm into her dressing room. He grabbed some gel and poured it into his hand before rigorously rubbing it through her hair. After throwing her glasses into a corner he gave he a set of contacts. Everyone crowded around the door watching him work. Then with a touch of make up he stood back to reveal, a very sexy and hot black haired girl, who Ritsuka would never have recognized her as Koya.

"Whoa!" Yamato said gaping at Koya from the doorway.

"There, see. You're hot!" Soubi stated simply and with that he left.

"You know," Mimuro commented to everyone after Yamato rushed into Koya's dressing room (locking the door behind her). "I never would have taken Koya to be a hottie, but I guess she is!"

"Don't bother," Yayoi said seeing Mimuro's smile. "She's Yamato's girl."

"Yeah, they do seem awful close huh?"

* * *

After a half hour, Ritsuka and the others were all dressed up in their police themed uniforms, and the doors opened to a huge crowed which had been waiting outside.

"Uh…look at all these people," Kio gasped as he looked around the corner and down the stairs.

The people piled into the chairs and booths, and pillow seats all around. Soubi smiled at his surprise. "I did a bit of advertising," he said. "Alright, I have already hired waiters, and cooks. All your kids have to worry about is being good hosts."

"Uh…right. Well, who's assigned to what table?"

"Here you are," Soubi said handing him a list. "Only stay at a table for ten minutes, then move on to another customer, unless they paid for an hour with you got it?"

The kids nodded as Kio read them a list of which tables they were to go to. Yuiko had six, and she was desperately trying to figure out how she wasn't going to loose track of the ten minutes. There were no clocks in the room, and she didn't bring a watch with her.

Soubi's cell phone began to ring, and he clicked a button holding the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

There was a pause, in which he didn't say anything, and he quickly hung up the phone. "Well, how unfortunate. I'm afraid you're going to have to carry on your first day without me."

"What!?" Kio gasped. "I don't know what to do here! You're the one who started all of this!"

"Settle down Mama," Soubi said with a wave of his hand. Kio looked taken aback at being called…Mama…"You already know all the rules, and I should be back in a day or two."

With that the golden haired many just walked out…just like that. Ritsuka and the others tried to carry on without him, and even though he had only been gone a few minutes…Ritsuka…(though he hated to admit it) missed him.

* * *

It didn't take Soubi long to jump into his limo, and drive to the private jet he owned, and within a half hours time he was walking up the steps to the office building where his boss worked. In fact, were it not for this man…he Soubi, would have nothing.

In truth, Soubi feared very few things in this world. But if had to pick something he feared, it would be this man. This man controlled every aspect of his existence, and punished him when he disobeyed. He feared punishment now, but looking at his impassive face, you would never have known he was terrified.

Aside from the fear he felt another emotion towards this man. Hatred. He hated him with every cell in his body. If Soubi could have killed him he would have done it a long time ago. But death, not even death would stop this man.

Soubi knocked on the door. It was a rule. You always knock.

"Come in," said the tired voice from behind the door.

He entered and fell to his knees before the man's desk.

"I'm here," he said.

"I can see that," the other answered. "What _have_ you been doing Soubi?"

"What do you mean?"

"All this money that seems to have disappeared from your account. You know you're not supposed to spend so much without my permission. Your money is my money after all."

"I'm sorry," Soubi said. "It was a surprise for you, I've opened a restaurant."

"I see…I would like to see this restaurant, but I can't get away for a few days."

"It will still be there when ever you're ready," Soubi answered not daring to stand until he was told to do so.

"Stand up Soubi and get my coat. Let's have a victory dinner, in honor of…your restaurant."

He wasn't being punished? This was a first…he couldn't believe this. Soubi got up and went over to the closet and pulled out a long black trench coat (extremely expensive). From the pocked a case fell out onto the floor.

The man knelt down picking it up and opened it. His expression softened, and Soubi (for a second) thought he could see a smile.

"What is it?"

Soubi should have known better than to ask, but again, he did not get mad when he should have.

"Have you ever seen my family?" the man asked.

"No." Soubi answered truthfully.

The picture case was handed to him and Soubi looked at the photo. There was a woman, with long black hair, a man with sandy brown hair and glasses, his master (a much younger version of course), and…another boy, about six, maybe seven. He was much shorter, and younger. But Soubi knew who that other boy was instantly. Ritsuka…

"Seimei, this is your family?" Soubi said.

"Yeah, my parents aren't important, but that was my brother. Ritsuka was his name. He ran away from home some time ago, and I left shortly after. Without Ritsuka there was no reason to stay. My Ritsuka…I looked for him forever, I had searched through all kinds of weather. I couldn't find him. I guess he's probably dead. Though, I still look for him." Seimei set the picture on his desk so the photo faced his chair.

"Well, hold my coat out. You expect me to put it on myself?"

"Uh…no." Soubi held up Seimei's coat who turned to slip into it, and the two of them went out to dinner.

* * *

**I'll write again soon. Reviews please! Without reviews…I cry…and Ritsuka cries…you don't want to see Ritsuka cry do you? Soubi cries too. No…that's a lie. Soubi doesn't cry. But he does want reviews. So…review!**


	5. Now Take It Off!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER FIVE—

"Yeah, my parents aren't important, but that was my brother. Ritsuka was his name. He ran away from home some time ago, and I left shortly after. Without Ritsuka there was no reason to stay. My Ritsuka…I looked for him forever, I had searched through all kinds of weather. I couldn't find him. I guess he's probably dead. Though, I still look for him." Seimei set the picture on his desk so the photo faced his chair.

"Well, hold my coat out. You expect me to put it on myself?"

"Uh…no." Soubi held up Seimei's coat who turned to slip into it, and the two of them went out to dinner.

* * *

Kio was a total mess, trying to keep everything together was getting out of hand. Agatsuma-san had been gone three days, leaving only messages on Kio's phone stating what days they were to wear what.

This particular day was a samurai/geisha theme. Yuiko dressed up in a revealing Kimono that was way too short on her. She was at the moment assigned to a table with a group of high school boys, and Ritsuka got assigned to a table with a bunch of horney old business men who were looking at Ritsuka like a fat man looks at a buffet.

"That goes to table seven!" Kio said to one of the waiters. He looked at Yamato who was talking to Koya. "You two have tables to attend to I believe!"

"We're going!" Yamato snapped. She kissed Koya's cheek and then hurried off to the table she was assigned to.

Ritsuka poured one of the old men a glass of tea and set down the kettle. "I'm liking this place!" he said looking over at Ritsuka.

"Do you want anything else Itsuki-san?" Ritsuka asked.

The man looked down at him, his face slightly red from all the liquor he had been drinking. "I'd like a kiss from you," he said.

"That's not on the menu," Ritsuka snapped. He knew he was being rude, but at the moment he really didn't care. "C'mon kid," the guy said grabbing Ritsuka's wrist he pulled him close. "One little kiss is all I'm asking for." The mans other hand went under Rituska's chin.

"You're not allowed to touch the escorts!" said a voice behind the table. Ritsuka pulled back looking up. Soubi was there looking kind of angry. The business guy let go of Ritsuka and said, "Of course, I just forgot," he lied.

"Agatsuma-san!" Kio said happily. "I'm so glad you're here! We're having a little bit of a problem with—"

"Figure it out! Ritsuka you're coming with me! Now!" Soubi snapped grabbing Ritsuka's wrist (Ritsuka winced from the force of it) and Soubi led him up stairs. What had he done? He hadn't seen Soubi in three days!? Why was he mad at him?

Soubi took Ritsuka into their bedroom and he pushed Ritsuka onto the bed. There Ritsuka lied starring up at him. The brother of the man he hated most in this whole world lay right before him, what better way to exact his revenge upon Seimei, then by utterly destroying his little brother.

"Agatsuma-san?" Ritsuka said starring up at him.

"Take it off!" Soubi ordered.

"What?"

"That Kimono take it off!"

Soubi was so angry, his Boss had put him through countless forms of torture, and now he was finally going to be able to get his revenge on the man who had made these last few years of his life a living hell!

"Agatsuma-san…you said…you said I wouldn't loose my ears!" Ritsuka said looking up at him.

"I lied," Soubi snapped. "Now take it off!"

Ritsuka winced as though Soubi was about to hit him. Ritsuka he opened his eyes slowly, and started to untie his kimono.

* * *

No one downstairs really understood what had happened, but with Ritsuka gone the business men left, somewhat angrily, and they didn't leave a tip. Kio went back to trying to run the place without Soubi, and Yuiko was trying to pick up work on the tables Ritsuka was missing out on.

Youji and Natsuo looked at each other smiling. "I bet they have sex tonight!" Natsuo said.

"I don't know," Youji said sighing. "I don't think it will be tonight."

"Hello!? Did you not see his face!?" Natsuo asked. "He's doing it tonight, whether Ritsuka wants it or not!"

"Ten bucks says Ritsuka's ears stay!" Youji said.

"Ten bucks says Ritsuka's ears go!" Natsuo said.

"Excuse me!" said one of the two teenage girls at their table. "Aren't you supposed to be tending to me! What if I tell your boss on you!?"

"Who cares!" Youji snapped at her.

"Ugh! How rude! I'm leaving!" she said.

"Me too!" said her friend, and both of them got up and left.

"Let's go see if we can hear what's going on in Ritsuka and Soubi's bedroom!" Natsuo said.

The two of them did a couple of secret agent moves where they hid behind, people, pillars, and plants to get to the stairway. Finally they took off at a run as soon as they reached the steps and hurried off upstairs. They couldn't wait to see who won.

* * *

**I'll update again soon. Review…okay? Please!**

**Thanks to all who have been reviewing, and thanks for being patient with me. I know I haven't updated in forever! XD**


	6. What Have You Turned Me Into?

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER SIX—

"Let's go see if we can hear what's going on in Ritsuka and Soubi's bedroom!" Natsuo said.

The two of them did a couple of secret agent moves where they hid behind, people, pillars, and plants to get to the stairway. Finally they took off at a run as soon as they reached the steps and hurried off upstairs. They couldn't wait to see who won.

* * *

They pressed their ears to the door listening hard. They heard all sorts of moans and groans from both parties. Natsuo held out his hand and Youji dug into his pockets handing Natsuo a wrinkled ten dollar bill.

They listened, and heard Ritsuka say Soubi's last name, and then…nothing…silence…they waited…and waited…still….nothing.

"Well what happened?" Youji snapped more loudly than he had intended.

* * *

Ritsuka let his shirt fall, and he sat, his bare chest exposed to Soubi. Soubi didn't wait for Ritsuka to undress completely. Soubi grabbed his upper arms with a vice like grip and he pushed him down on the bed and began (forcefully) to kiss him, and then moved down to his neck.

Ritsuka gasped as a memory seemed to come to him…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

Ritsuka was lying on his bed breathing heavily, he moaned as his older brother touched him.

"Shh, Ritsuka, you're going to wake Mom and Dad up," Seimei said softly to his nine year old brother.

"Then stop!" he whined on the verge of tears.

"Ritsuka, trust me, someday you'll enjoy this," he said.

"Ah, nhh…"

"Ritsuka, do I have to gag you?" Seimei asked softly.

"N...no."

"Then stop making noise."

"Seimei!...ugh...Stop!"

"Ritsuka, this is your last warning. Be quiet or I'm getting the gag!"

Ritsuka bit his lip, and Seimei leaned forward kissing he teary eyelid. "That's my Ritsuka, you'll always listen to me won't you."

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Soubi didn't know why suddenly the last four years of his anger seemed to be flooding out of him at this very moment, but they were. He grabbed Ritsuka forcefully using his hair to throw his head back, causing Ritsuka to gasp in pain. Soubi switched holding down Ritsuka's hands by his wrists, he kissed his chest.

"Agatsuma-san," Ritsuka said in a pleading voice Soubi had never heard before. It was the same type of voice that Soubi had used with Seimei so many times. Soubi sat up slightly and stared down at the scared and shaking twelve year old boy below him. What was he doing? Ritsuka was not Seimei! So why did Ritsuka have to suffer for what Seimei had done to him?

Soubi climbed off of him, feeling worse than he had before he started. He turned back to Ritsuka. There were bruises on his arms where he had grabbed him so violently. He must have bit Ritsuka's lip at some point because it was bleeding. The child seemed scared to open his eyes for he kept them tightly closed.

After a moment of not feeling Soubi's touch, Ritsuka opened his eyes. Soubi was standing up about two feet away. Ritsuka sat up starring at him.

"Ritsuka…I…" Soubi began, but stopped when a voice from outside the doors could be overheard.

"Well what happened?"

Soubi crossed the room and opened the door, and Youji and Natsuo fell backwards. "Get back down stairs and do your jobs!" Soubi snapped.

"Hai!" They said fearfully together, and took off.

Soubi closed the door, and walked back over to Ritsuka, who instinctively back up. Who could blame him, Ritsuka had every reason to think Soubi was going to continue.

"Don't…don't be scared Ritsuka," Soubi said softly sitting on the part of the bed that was farthest from Ritsuka. "I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't take your ears, and I shouldn't have…well…nothing is broken is it?"

Nothing broken? Was that a joke? Ritsuka wouldn't have been surprised if something had been broken. His upper arms hurt the worst, Soubi was much stronger than Ritsuka would ever have given him credit for.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka said. "May I get dress now?"

Soubi stood up and walked over to him, "Do you want some help?" he asked.

"No, I got it," Ritsuka said tying the Kimono back up again. "May I go back to work?"

"Sure," Soubi answered, and Ritsuka walked rather quickly past him leaving Soubi standing alone in the room. "Damn it Seimei, just what have you turned me into?"

* * *

**AH! Okay hopesterocks I updated! Did I die…no…phew!**

**Okay, here is the next chapter! XD**


	7. Plans For A Surprize

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER SEVEN—

"I'm fine," Ritsuka said. "May I get dress now?"

Soubi stood up and walked over to him, "Do you want some help?" he asked.

"No, I got it," Ritsuka said tying the Kimono back up again. "May I go back to work?"

"Sure," Soubi answered, and Ritsuka walked rather quickly past him leaving Soubi standing alone in the room. "Damn it Seimei, just what have you turned me into?"

* * *

Natsuo and Youji sat downstairs wondering how mad Soubi would be when he came down. Though it was Ritsuka who came down first, and…he still had his ears!

Natsuo handed Youji back the money.

Kio looked up. "Ritsuka, are you—"

"I'm fine," Ritsuka said.

"You're bleeding," Kio said taking a napkin from a table he whipped some of the blood of Ritsuka's lip.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka said. "What table do I have next?"

"None," Kio said. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs. He turned to the crowd. "Excuse me! Everyone! Due to unforeseen problems we must close down for today, but we will be open again tomorrow, now please leave!"

There was an instant uproar, and people furiously piled out of the place.

"What's going on?" Soubi asked as he walked downstairs.

"You!" Kio snapped. "I want to talk to you!?"

Soubi smiled at Kio's attempt to try and be brave and threatening. "Sure, follow me," Soubi said leading Kio up stairs.

Once the two were alone Kio turned, facing Soubi with a furious glare. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"To who?"

"You know who!"

"I don't know who."

"Damn it!" Kio snapped. "Quit playing dumb I know you know who I'm talking about!"

"Ritsuka," Soubi said.

"Uh…yeah! You…you are not to hurt those kids, that was not part of our deal."

"I didn't hurt any kids," he said.

"I'm referring to Ritsuka when I say kids!" Kio snapped.

"You sure look sexy when you're furious," Soubi said.

Kio blinked. Soubi knew how to keep someone from staying on topic, and he could distract someone well.

"W…what?" he shook his head. "We're not talking about that, I don't want you touching Ritsuka again! I don't want him being alone in the same room as you! That was a mistake to ever agree to it, and I—"

"Done," Soubi said.

"What?"

"Done," he said again. "Is there anything else Kio?"

"Uh…no…" Kio answered.

"Great, well…I have a call to make," Soubi said. With that he left Kio looking quite puzzled. Soubi took out his cell phone walking up to his room. He dialed Seimei's number.

"Seimei," he said.

"Hello Soubi."

"Can you come to my restaurant?" he asked. "I want to show you around, and…I have a little present for you when you get here."

"I'm quite busy Soubi, I'll see your little restaurant another time."

"Sir, trust me…you'll want this surprise."

"Oh…alright. I'll clear up my schedule and be there later tonight."

"Great," Soubi said. "See you then."

With that he closed his phone. He would have a present for Ritsuka. After not seeing his brother in so long, he imagined it would be a nice surprise for both of them.

…Oh how wrong he was…

* * *

**So? What do you think. Let me just say, that Soubi truly thinks what he's doing is a good thing. Though we know it isn't. XD**

**Until my next update…check out my other stories in the mean time.**


	8. Seimei Arrives! Hide Ritsuka!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER EIGHT—

"Great, well…I have a call to make," Soubi said. With that he left Kio looking quite puzzled. Soubi took out his cell phone walking up to his room. He dialed Seimei's number.

"Seimei," he said.

"Hello Soubi."

"Can you come to my restaurant?" he asked. "I want to show you around, and…I have a little present for you when you get here."

"I'm quite busy Soubi, I'll see your little restaurant another time."

"Sir, trust me…you'll want this surprise."

"Oh…alright. I'll clear up my schedule and be there later tonight."

"Great," Soubi said. "See you then."

With that he closed his phone. He would have a present for Ritsuka. After not seeing his brother in so long, he imagined it would be a nice surprise for both of them.

…Oh how wrong he was…

* * *

Ritsuka and the other kids all went upstairs. "What's going to happen?" Osamu asked Ritsuka who only shrugged in reply. They met Kio coming out of a room looking quite confused.

"Kio!" Yuiko said happily rushing over to him.

"Hi Yuiko," Kio said. Kio turned to Ritsuka. "Great news, Soubi is going to leave you alone from now on!"

"What?"

"Yeah, we had a talk and—"

"Ritsuka can I see you a moment?" Soubi said from behind Kio.

Kio turned to him, "Now you just said—"

"I don't want him for that reason!" Soubi snapped. "Ritsuka please, I have a surprise for you."

Slightly apprehensive Ritsuka followed Soubi upstairs, the others followed too, until Soubi led Ritsuka back into their room and closed the door.

Ritsuka turned to him.

"Don't look at me like that, really, I'm not going to try anything," Soubi said honestly, though Ritsuka didn't relax.

"I thought you might like a present, sort of to say I'm sorry."

"What kind of present?" Ritsuka asked.

"Someone you haven't seen in a long time is coming."

"Who?"

"Your brother Seimei."

Ritsuka's eyes widened fearfully, this was not the expression Soubi thought he would see upon delivering the news.

"My brother…he's coming here…"

"Yeah," Soubi said eyeing him. "Ritsuka what's wrong?"

"I have to go," Ritsuka said heading quickly to the door. He opened it, but Soubi's hand was there the next second to close it.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong?" Soubi asked.

"Do you know how long it took me to get up the courage to run away from my brother?!" Ritsuka snapped. "I…I can't…"

"Ritsuka," Soubi said. The boy was suddenly shaking. Soubi reached out to console him, only Ritsuka pulled back quickly.

"Ritsuka…what did he do to you?"

"I have to go," Ritsuka said muttering more to himself than to Soubi.

"Why wouldn't you want to see your own brother?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka looked at him, and then lowered his eyes. "My family hated me," he said. "My mother especially, she would beat until I bled or my brother interfered. My brother, I don't even want to talk about the shit he put me through, but when the sun was up…he was the best big brother anyone could have hoped for. When it went down however…"

He sighed, and looked up at Soubi. "And my father conveniently ignored everything! I don't think he said more than two words to me my whole life!"

"Ritsuka, I didn't—"

"I have to leave, I can't let him find me…I…"

Soubi's phone rang. Soubi looked down. It was Seimei. Holding one finger up to his lips he silently told Ritsuka to be quiet.

"Yes Seimei?"

"Uh-huh."

"See you."

Soubi closed his phone. "You're brother's here," he said. "I have to go meet him."

"Damn it! I have to…wait…how do you know my brother?" Ritsuka asked.

"This really isn't the time," Soubi said. He walked out into the main room where the other kids sat. "Ritsuka come here."

Ritsuka walked out of the room, and Soubi turned to the kids. "Everyone we have a guest. He cannot find out that Ritsuka's here. Natsuo, Youji, I'll trust you with hiding him," Soubi said.

Natsuo and Youji jumped to attention each grabbing one of Ritsuka's arms. He winced, his arms still hurt from his session with Soubi. The next second he had disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"Wow they're good," Yuiko said.

"Everyone just act normal, and don't let him know about Ritsuka," Soubi said. He went downstairs to greet Seimei.

* * *

**Alright, will Seimei find Ritsuka? Hhhmmmm...**

**You'll have to wait and see! XD**


	9. The Line Up

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER NINE—

Natsuo and Youji jumped to attention each grabbing one of Ritsuka's arms. He winced, his arms still hurt from his session with Soubi. The next second he had disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"Wow they're good," Yuiko said.

"Everyone just act normal, and don't let him know about Ritsuka," Soubi said. He went downstairs to greet Seimei.

* * *

Seimei looked around the main area. It did look nice, and quite expensive.

"How do you like it?" Soubi asked as he descended the stairs.

"It looks nice, but I do wish you wouldn't spend so much of my money without telling me," Seimei said softly.

"Never again Seimei, but c'mon upstairs," Soubi said leading the way up the steps.

* * *

"Let's put him here!" Youji said trying to shove Rituska into a closet.

"He'll probably check the closets," Natsuo said.

Youji stopped. "How about the Oven. Will he look in the oven?"

"I don't think Ritsuka would fit in the oven," Natsuo said.

"If we took the grates out," Youji tired to explain, but Ritsuka interrupted him.

"You're not putting me in an oven!" Ritsuka snapped.

"Then…I know the best place!" Natsuo said, they grabbed hold of Ritsuka dragging him to their room. Inside were two beds, but in the corner was a large trunk. They opened it up and threw out all these…toys (we'll call them)…

Ritsuka watched slightly blushing as the things fell out.

"Will he fit in here?" Youji asked looking into the now empty trunk.

"Only one way to find out," Natsuo said grabbing hold of Ritsuka and shoving him into it. They closed the top.

"Perfect!" he heard them shout, though form inside the trunk their voices sounded muffled. "Pile some blankets on top!"

"No way you two! Let me out!" Ritsuka shouted furiously, trying to lift the top up on the trunk, but the latch had fallen shut.

"That'll work!" Youji said happily.

The trunk felt like a coffin, it was just long enough for Ritsuka to lay in it comfortably, but it was awfully hot in it, and he was feeling slightly claustrophobic. Though what Natsuo and Youji didn't know, was that when shut, the trunk was air tight.

"Yeah, that'll work, just lay quietly Ritsuka, we'll come get you out later!" Natsuo said.

"We won't forget where we put him will we?" Youji asked.

"He's in our room, how would we forget?" Natsuo asked.

* * *

Kio turned as the door leading to their private rooms opened. Soubi stood back letting Seimei in. The kids turned to look at him.

"Who are these people?" Seimei asked. He was standing in front of them like a drill sargent stands before his men. He seemed to radiate a sense of power that no one wanted to tempt.

"Your surprise, these are the kids who work at Escort Loveless," Soubi said. Yuiko looked slightly scared.

"Ah, well line up," Seimei said. "Let me look at you."

They hurried to do as they were told, all of them sensing just how important this man was.

"Quite a few of them," Seimei said. "Do you really need this many?"

"It's a big restaurant, and we have a lot of guests. Oh and here are two more," Soubi said.

Natsuo and Youji came walking from around the corner. They seemed to realize what was going on and they got in line.

"Quite an interesting little operation you got here," Seimei said. He walked over to Yuiko running his fingers through her hair. "I can think of a few needed changes."

"Whatever you feel is best," Soubi said not wanting to set off Seimei's temper. Kio looked like he wanted clobber Seimei.

"So, who wants to give me a tour of this floor," Seimei said looking at the children. Natsuo and Youji's hand shot up into the air.

"Okay, you two."

They each grabbed one of Seimei's hands and led him to the sitting area. "This is our favorite place," Natsuo said. "When the sun rises, it's so pretty!"

"Sou-chan!" Kio whispered urgently.

Soubi turned to look at him, and Kio pointed over to the bedroom doors, one door (in particular) which had Ritsuka and Osamu's name on a plaque.

* * *

**I have 3 new Loveless stories coming. One is already up. I'm really excited about these stories. One more than the others. But I was in a lot pain last night so my Dad made me an ice cream, and while I was eating it those ideas came to me. XD**

**I hope you take the time to read them, who know, if you don't like one you might like the others…**

**So, how are you liking this story? Let me know in your reviews.**


	10. Ritsuka Is Found!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER TEN—

They each grabbed one of Seimei's hands and led him to the sitting area. "This is our favorite place," Natsuo said. "When the sun rises, it's so pretty!"

"Sou-chan!" Kio whispered urgently.

Soubi turned to look at him, and Kio pointed over to the bedroom doors, one door (in particular) which had Ritsuka and Osamu's name on a plaque.

* * *

"Shit," Soubi mouthed the word softly to himself feeling like an idiot for forgetting about them.

"Why don't we show you our bedrooms!" Natsuo said, Kio looked like he was about to faint.

Youji and Natsuo walked Seimei down the hall, his head walked right by Osamu and Ritsuka's plaque, but he hadn't noticed. Youji and Natsuo walked him into the last room at the end of the hall.

Taking the opportunity Soubi hurried over to the plaque. He reached in his pocket taking out a pocket knife that had a screwdriver on it he quickly unscrewed the plaque and threw it to Kio who hid it under a sofa cushion.

* * *

It was getting really hot in that trunk. Ritsuka tried, but no matter how hard he pushed the top of the trunk wouldn't open!

"Damn those two!" he cursed. He was certain that Natsuo and Youji would never purposely try to kill him, but he also knew their stupidity might just do it for them.

He laid back. He felt slightly light headed, but he also knew he had at least five or ten minutes left of air…he was good…at least for a little while…

* * *

Then feeling as though he was going to get away with this, Soubi walked to the last room peeking in. Youji and Natsuo were pointing out the stuff in Yuiko and Yayoi's room.

"C'mon!" Youji said. "Come look at our room!"

"Yeah!" Natsuo said. Rushing and opening the door. Seimei walked in.

He noticed all the…toys…on the floor. "You two have a very special relationship don't you ?" he said grinning.

"Uh-huh," they said smiling.

"This is our room!" Youji said. "I sleep here, and Natsuo sleeps over there. But he often comes and sleeps in my bed."

Seimei raised one eyebrow.

"C'mon we got more rooms to see!" Natsuo said pushing Seimei to the next one. Youji was about to leave, but Soubi grabbed his arm.

"Where did you hide Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

Youji pointed over to the trunk in the corner (which had a few blankets on top), before heading off towards Natsuo and Seimei.

Soubi turned, only a small corner of the trunk could be seen. "Those idiots!" he said softly. He could tell by looking at the only bit of the trunk that he could see, that it had an air tight seal on it. He threw the blankets off and opened the trunk.

Ritsuka sat up gasping, he was drenched in sweat. "Perhaps letting Natsuo and Youji hide you wasn't such a good idea," Soubi said.

"You think!?" Ritsuka snapped holding his arm out, and Soubi helped pull him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Soubi asked.

"I think so," Ritsuka said gasping.

"C'mon we need a new place to hide you."

"Where?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something," Soubi said grabbing Ritsuka's hand he led him into the hall. He was contemplating which room Ritsuka should hide in next when the door beside that one opened. Seimei, Natsuo, and Youji stepped out.

Seimei's eyes caught Ritsuka's immediately.

"Ritsuka!" he said.

Everyone froze…

* * *

**My 3 new Loveless stories are up! I hope you all take the time to read them.**

**Kinz, your review for last chapter made me laugh:** **Ritsuka in an airtight trunk? That spells trouble... well, okay, no, it spells "Ritsuka in an airtight trunk," since trouble is spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E, but whatever. That was funny! XD**

**I feel okay today Serenity, thanks for your concern. I guess the 2/3 of you won. XD**


	11. Seimei And Ritsuka Reunite

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER ELEVEN—

"Where?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something," Soubi said grabbing Ritsuka's hand he led him into the hall. He was contemplating which room Ritsuka should hide in next when the door beside that one opened. Seimei, Natsuo, and Youji stepped out.

Seimei's eyes caught Ritsuka's immediately.

"Ritsuka!" he said.

Everyone froze…

* * *

Seimei stared at his brother, he hadn't seen the boy in years…he was bigger, and older…but he was still Ritsuka. His Ritsuka wearing an kimono, and was covered in sweat…he looked out of breath.

"Ritsuka!" Seimei said again rushing forward he pulled the boy into a hug wrapping his arms tightly around him. Ritsuka look horror struck…

"Ritsuka…I've been so worried. I thought…I thought the worst had happened," Seimei said. He pulled back placing his hands on either side of Ritsuka's face. "God I've missed you so much!"

Ritsuka was shaking slightly, he honestly looked terrified. Soubi felt horrible…

"Follow me Ritsuka," Seimei said. He looked up at Soubi. "Is there a room where my brother and I can speak alone?"

Soubi looked away.

"Where is your room Soubi?" Seimei asked knowing that Soubi would have a room somewhere. Silently Soubi led Seimei to his bedroom and opened the door. Seimei took Ritsuka inside closing it behind him.

He sat Ritsuka down on the bed. "Well, what's been going on…Did your kidnappers hurt you much?"

"My what—"

"The kidnappers…the people who took you," Seimei said. "Don't worry Ritsuka, I'll make them pay for anything they did to you."

He looked up and smiled. Seimei reached up taking hold of Ritsuka's ear rubbing it softly. "At least they didn't take these," he said.

"…No one took me Seimei, I ran away…" Ritsuka said furiously.

"You…you ran away…Was it mother? If you were that scared of her we could have left together Ritsuka," Seimei said. He didn't seem to understand. Ritsuka left because of what Seimei did to him. Ritsuka wasn't sure if telling him that was such a good idea, and he kept silent.

"Don't worry Ritsuka, you don't have to worry about her anymore…mother died months ago," Seimei said.

Ritsuka gasped at the news…his mother was gone…and he hadn't been at her side…she had died alone…forgotten…

"She's gone Ritsuka, she won't hurt you anymore. You can come back and live with me, I have more money than you can imagine, you'll want for nothing Ritsuka," Seimei said happily.

Ritsuka's eyes had disappeared behind his bangs.

"I've missed you so much," Seimei said softly laying Ritsuka back on the bed he started to kiss him. That was too much…the news of his mother's death, and what was happening now was all too much for him to handle. Tears began streaming down his cheeks. Seimei must of mistook them for tears of joy for he would stop his kisses every once in a while and say something like "I know Ritsuka, I'm here now."

* * *

Soubi and the others sat outside the door. They couldn't hear anything that was going on they were talking too low.

Soubi walked over to the windows…he felt terrible…but he hadn't know…if he had, he would have made sure Ritsuka never had to see his brother again.

"Is Ritsuka's brother a bad man?" Yuiko asked.

"Yes Yuiko," Soubi said softly. "The worst."

* * *

"No Seimei! Don't!" Ritsuka pleaded as his brother opened the kimono revealing his brother's chest.

"Ritsuka, I haven't seen you in so long…"

"Seimei don't…my friends are right outside," Ritsuka pleaded. In a matter of seconds he had been reduced back to his nine year old self. The age he had been the last time he had saw his brother.

"Well if you be quiet they don't have to know now do they," Seimei said softly.

Ritsuka bit his lip, and Seimei leaned forward kissing his teary eyelid. "That's my Ritsuka, you'll always listen to me won't you."

* * *

◄◄**ATTENTION:**** I currently have an uneven number of stories I'm updating, so I would like you all to suggest a description for my next story, and I'll put all the descriptions in a poll to be voted on. The one that gets the most votes will be my la****test story. This is a chance to get a story written that you've always wanted to read, but never wanted to write yourself. It has to be a Loveless story, but other than that it can be whatever you want. I hope everyone suggests something, because I would love to hear from all of you. Write the description exactly how you would like it to appear in the summary...**

**Kinz: I had a knife like that once, but I haven't seen it in years.**

**Jolly Random: Scary! Yes…very scary…Seimei is a scary guy.**

**Kawaii hime-sama: I don't know if I'll have Soubi get punished or not…hhhmmm…I'll have to decide that later. XD**

**Care-free kitten: You love me!? *blushes* I love you too XD**


	12. One Million An Ear!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER TWELVE—

"Ritsuka, I haven't seen you in so long…"

"Seimei don't…my friends are right outside," Ritsuka pleaded. In a matter of seconds he had been reduced back to his nine year old self. The age he had been the last time he had saw his brother.

"Well if you be quiet they don't have to know now do they," Seimei said softly.

Ritsuka bit his lip, and Seimei leaned forward kissing his teary eyelid. "That's my Ritsuka, you'll always listen to me won't you."

* * *

"Seimei's not going to hurt him is he!?" Yuiko asked.

Soubi turned to her. "I don't know."

She suddenly got very teary eyed, and she turned away heading into the kitchen.

* * *

"You've changed Ritsuka," Seimei whispered staring down at his chest. "You've gotten older…I've missed out on so much…but no more Ritsuka, I'm going to make sure you never leave my side again."

Tears were falling down Ritsuka's face. His mother was dead…and Seimei was back to terrorize him again. He didn't think he could take much more of this. So many of his emotions were going haywire at once! He was sad, and terrified, and furious, and…lonely…

"Please don't cry Ritsuka," Seimei said. "I'm here, and I won't leave you again!"

"I know you won't," Ritsuka said, and that was precisely why he was so upset. "But…but I wish you would."

"What…" Seimei said. "What do you mean by that Ritsuka?"

"I…I left because of you Seimei! I couldn't…I couldn't handle what you were doing to me anymore! I just had to get away from you!" Ritsuka said through his tears.

"Ritsuka, I've never hurt you Ritsuka…unlike Mom."

"Mom was sick, she didn't realize what she was doing…but you…you know exactly what you put me through, and it's wrong Seimei. Brother's aren't supposed to do these things with each other, and I hated having to endure it from you every night! I had to leave, and—" he sighed amazed that he was brave enough to say these words to his brother. "And I don't want you in my life any more! I'm not going to do these things with you anymore! It's over!"

"You disappoint me Ritsuka, you are the only other human in the world…but fine…if that is what you want! Then I do believe things are going to change around here!" he snapped. Seimei stood up heading for the door, he slammed it open. Ritsuka jumped up running to the door. Everyone stared as Seimei walked over to the windows and turned to face everyone present.

"Alright, things are going to change around here!" he shouted furiously. "From now on, this is going to be a special place for my associates to come and relax. Depending on how much money they spend, it will determine what services you give to them. I'll price it at one million a kid for their ears!"

Kio stepped forward, "That's illegal! And this isn't a brothel either!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's my money that went into this establishment, and therefore it's my choice! If you want someone to blame, then you can blame Ritsuka," he snapped eying him from the corner of his eye. Seimei walked over to Ritsuka.

"You know how to stop this," he said. "And when you decide to…"

Seimei placed a cell phone in Ritsuka's hand. "You know how to reach me!"

With that Seimei stormed from the room slamming the door behind him. Everyone was silent for a second, until Yuiko's tearful wail broke the silence. She fell to her knees crying.

Soubi walked over to Ritsuka. "Did he hurt you?" Soubi asked.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka lied. Putting the phone in his pocket.

* * *

**I HAVE PUT UP THE POLL!**

**But that doesn't mean I'm done accepting entries! Oh no, you can send me entries, and I'll still post them, don't forget to vote guys! This poll will close Aug. 5th, and I'm accepting entries until Aug. 4****th ****but not on or after XD.**

**Kinz****: ****Le pauvre, Soubi. What does that mean!? It's french yes? But I don't know what it means, and I'm too lazy to look it up.**

**Kawaii hime-sama****: Breathe in! Breathe out! Breathe in! Breathe out!**

**-siarafaerie-101-miss****: mint as character? Seimei x Ritsuka lemons may occur in the future. XD**


	13. Roof Top Taxi

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER THIRTEEN—

"Alright, things are going to change around here!" he shouted furiously. "From now on, this is going to be a special place for my associates to come and relax. Depending on how much money they spend, it will determine what services you give to them. I'll price it at one million a kid for their ears!"

Kio stepped forward, "That's illegal! And this isn't a brothel either!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's my money that went into this establishment, and therefore it's my choice! If you want someone to blame, then you can blame Ritsuka," he snapped eying him from the corner of his eye. Seimei walked over to Ritsuka.

"You know how to stop this," he said. "And when you decide to…"

Seimei placed a cell phone in Ritsuka's hand. "You know how to reach me!"

With that Seimei stormed from the room slamming the door behind him. Everyone was silent for a second, until Yuiko's tearful wail broke the silence. She fell to her knees crying.

Soubi walked over to Ritsuka. "Did he hurt you?" Soubi asked.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka lied. Putting the phone in his pocket.

* * *

Everyone was worried about the next day…Seimei was sure to be as cruel as his word, and Ritsuka wasn't going to let anyone go through that on account of him. He snuck out of Osamu and his room quietly, and headed into the living room. Ritsuka flipped open his phone and scanned down to the phone book, Seimei's number was the only number in it. All he had to do was hit one button and he would be calling him. His finger hovered over the button.

If he went back, Seimei was sure to be far more cruel to him than he had ever been before, especially because of his latest act of disobedience. Ritsuka stared at the screen. He was certain what would happen upon showing up at Seimei's door.

In his imagination Ritsuka stood outside Seimei's door, and it opened slowly revealing Seimei standing before. He grinned heartlessly. "I knew you couldn't keep away from me," he said. "Now come inside and show me just how sorry you are."

Ritsuka shuddered at the thought. It was horrible just picturing what would happen…and he was going to have to live the real thing. He imagined then what would happen if he didn't go back to Seimei.

Next he pictured himself sitting in the same place he was now, only it was day time. Natsuo and Youji sat a ways away...earless. They looked at him.

"Ah, Oh well," Natsuo said shurgging while scratching his head.

"We like this look better," Youji said grinning. Though both of them looked kinda sad.

Then there was Yuiko who sat a short ways from him. Her cloths ripped, her head earless, and tears were flowing down her face. Kio was beside her trying to console her.

"It was awful!" dream Yuiko gasped. "I hate you Ritsuka! I hate you! How could you let them do this to me!"

Yuiko would be the one hurt most by all of this...she was so innocent, and happy, who knows how something like that would effect her...

Ritsuka winced at the thought. There was no need to think or imagine any more. Ritsuka hit the button on his phone. It rang only twice before Seimei's voice came on.

"Didn't last as long as I thought you would. You must not hate me as much as you thought," he said.

"Send a helicopter for me," Ritsuka said.

"Already done, get to the roof, it should be there in a few minutes," Seimei said, and then added, "I can't wait to see you."

Ritsuka closed the phone without another word to him. He went back into this room grabbing only a few articles of clothing, and a few personal effects. Ritsuka left a good portion of his stuff there.

Then without saying goodbye, without leaving a note he made his way to the roof of the building, and he sat waiting.

The doors of the roof opened suddenly. Soubi was standing there.

"Soubi!?"

"Ritsuka don't do it!" Soubi shouted running over to him and taking his arm. Ritsuka winced and pulled back…the bruises Soubi had given him were not healed.

"Sorry," Soubi said.

Ritsuka shrugged. "I'm leaving Soubi, it doesn't matter."

"It does too! Ritsuka! Please! Don't go!" Soubi pleaded.

"Goodbye Soubi, knowing Seimei I'll probably see you again. He'll want to show off my earless head," Ritsuka said with a pitiful laugh. He felt Soubi's hand grasp his own and he was shoved forward into the tall man, who bent down and kissed him.

He pulled back slowly, "Ritsuka, I can save you right now, we can run away, just you and I."

"What about the rest of them!?"

Soubi sighed…there was no way he could hide all those kids from Seimei for long…

Then a helicopter landed on the roof, and the door opened. Seimei wasn't on it, but two guys dress in a secret service manner were on there, one was flying.

Ritsuka turned to Soubi. "Tell them goodbye for me Soubi."

Ritsuka pulled away from him, and headed to the helicopter. Their cloths and hair were whipping around from the wind the helicopter created. Ritsuka handed the man his stuff, but before he climbed on he turned back to Soubi. "I really did like you," Ritsuka said. "Until later then."

With that he climbed on. Soubi couldn't do anything, and he watch the helicopter take off into the air. After a moment it was no longer visible…

Soubi couldn't do anything…or could he?

* * *

**THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED!**

**Everything that got 5 votes or more will be the stories I'll write. Though I'm only going to work on ten at a time. So as one story gets finished a new story will replace the old. You can see which stories made it to the back burner on my profile.**

**Kinz****: I know a little French, and a whole lot of Spanish.**** Of all the foreign languages I've studied I'm best at Spanish!**

**Kawaii hime-sama****: DON'T DIE BEFORE YOUR B-DAY! That would be just terrible, how would you eat your cake!? Dead people can't eat cake…or can they…O.O**

**-siarafaerie-101-miss****: =^.^= Kitty! RitsukaXSeimei lemons…may be in the future, or they may not be…I don't know the story is going to end pretty soon…O.O**


	14. The Chapter Before The Last!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

—CHAPTER FOURTEEN—

Then a helicopter landed on the roof, and the door opened. Seimei wasn't on it, but two guys dress in a secret service manner were on there, one was flying.

Ritsuka turned to Soubi. "Tell them goodbye for me Soubi."

Ritsuka pulled away from him, and headed to the helicopter. Their cloths and hair were whipping around from the wind the helicopter created. Ritsuka handed the man his stuff, but before he climbed on he turned back to Soubi. "I really did like you," Ritsuka said. "Until later then."

With that he climbed on. Soubi couldn't do anything, and he watch the helicopter take off into the air. After a moment it was no longer visible…

Soubi couldn't do anything…or could he?

* * *

Ritsuka had started shaking before the helicopter had even landed. His brother was sure to be upset with him, he knew it. There was no hope otherwise! Ritsuka winced when the guy turned to him to tell Ritsuka they had landed.

He climbed out and stood on the roof of a very tall building. He wasn't sure if this was an apartment building, or if Seimei was just rich enough to own the whole house. Ritsuka followed the man into the building and down the elevator. He was led to a pair of double doors.

The man knocked loudly upon it, and called, "Sir! I have him!"

Ritsuka looked at the ground immediately as the doors swung open, and Seimei was starring down at him. He could tell, even though he couldn't see them.

"I knew you would come," Seimei said. "C'mon, we need to talk."

He stepped aside so Ritsuka could come in. His ears fell flat against his head. It was almost like he had pictured…almost…

Ritsuka walked inside the room, and Seimei took his suit case from the guy and closed the door. Then Seimei turned to him. "You're amazing Ritsuka," he said grinning. "I wish you loved me as much as I do you…but you will with time."

"I won't ever love you again Seimei," Ritsuka said, feeling the only things he had to loose had already been lost.

Seimei took Ritsuka's hand and led him to a bed room (that for some reason you could get to using a bookcase).

"This room will be your new room Ritsuka. The bathroom is over there, and you even have a TV, there. You'll love it here, I just know you will despite what you say."

"…"

"Well, I'm more than ready to loose my ears, how about you Ritsuka?" Seimei asked.

"…"

Seimei took his hand and lead Ritsuka to the bed, and he laid him down upon it. "Just relax," Seimei said. "I'll do everything."

_You had better_, Ritsuka thought. Because he sure as hell wasn't going to do anything to Seimei in return.

Seimei leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

Soubi climbed out of the limo and looked up at the large building. "Ritsuka's in here," he said aloud to himself.

He looked down at the GPS tracking system.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

The doors of the roof opened suddenly. Soubi was standing there.

"Soubi!?"

"Ritsuka don't do it!" Soubi shouted running over to him and taking his arm. Ritsuka winced and pulled back.

"Sorry," Soubi said.

Ritsuka shrugged. "I'm leaving Soubi, it doesn't matter."

"It does too! Ritsuka! Please! Don't go!" Soubi pleaded.

"Goodbye Soubi, knowing Seimei I'll probably see you again. He'll want to show off my earless head," Ritsuka said with a pitiful laugh. Soubi's reached out grabbing Ritsuka's hand and he pulled Ritsuka to him. Soubi bent down and kissed him. While distracting Ritsuka, he slipped a tracking device into the collar of Ritsuka's shirt.

He pulled back slowly, "Ritsuka, I can save you right now, we can run away, just you and I."

"What about the rest of them!?"

Soubi sighed.

Then a helicopter landed on the roof, and the door opened. Seimei wasn't on it, but two guys dress in a secret service manner were on there, one was flying.

Ritsuka turned to Soubi. "Tell them goodbye for me Soubi."

Ritsuka pulled away from him, and headed to the helicopter. Their cloths and hair were whipping around from the wind the helicopter created. Ritsuka handed the man his stuff, but before he climbed on he turned back to Soubi. "I really did like you," Ritsuka said. "Until later then."

With that he climbed on. Soubi watch the helicopter take off into the air. After a moment it was no longer visible…

Soubi couldn't do anything…or could he?

He looked down at the GPS tracking device in his pocket and turned it on. He saw a tiny blinking red dot heading away from him.

"I'll be there soon Ritsuka."

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Soubi hurried into the building.

* * *

Seimei was feverishly kissing every place on Ritsuka he could get to (with his cloths still being on). "Ritsuka, I love you."

"…"

Seimei's attention went to Ritsuka's neck, but Ritsuka's mind wasn't here at the moment. He was thinking about Soubi, and Yuiko, and everyone else back at Escort Loveless. They would probably be up by now, probably asking where he was, and what he was thinking.

He could just imagine it…

Soubi was standing in the living room explaining it all to them, how Rituska had left. Natsuo and Youji were sure to think up all these outrageous plans to get him back, and he was sure none of them would work. Yuiko would probably start crying. She really did like him, though he was never sure why. He wondered if Osamu would cry. Probably not. He knew she would be sad about his leaving, but he had never seen her cry before, and thus had no reason to expect she would cry now.

Suddenly he gasped, getting snapped back into reality. His shirt was already open, an Seimei's fingers were running along his chest.

"Ritsuka," he said softly. "Ritsuka, you have to realize. You're the most important person in this world to me, and no matter what, I can't loose you again. I had to do what I did to get you here."

…_what he did to get me here_? _What blackmail_? Ritsuka thought savagely as he laid beneath his brother.

"You're all I need, and I'm glad to see you have realized it too."

"But you're not all I need Seimei!" Ritsuka snapped.

"…" Seimei grinned. "Of course I am, you don't realize it now, but I am. I'll prove it to you."

He leaned down softly kissing Ritsuka, running his tongue along the roof of Ritsuka's mouth and he gasped. Seimei pulled back placing his lips by Ritsuka's ear. "We're going to loose our ears tonight!"

"NO!" Ritsuka snapped pushing Seimei away.

"No?"

"I won't…I thought I could, but I just can't…not with you Seimei."

"…" Seimei stared at him and he placed his fingers tips on Ritsuka's cheek, running it down his face softly making Ritsuka shiver. "It figures, the only person in the world I'm living for, is living for another."

"…" Ritsuka stared up at him.

Seimei climbed off the bed and grabbed Ritsuka's arm pulling him off. He shoved him towards the door.

"Go on, get out of here!" Seimei snapped.

"…" Ritsuka looked back. _Was he serious_? _Was he just going to let him go_?

"Go!" Seimei snapped lying down on the bed.

"Seimei…"

"Now! Before I change my mind!"

He didn't need to be told again, Ritsuka used the door and pushed it open rushing out into the office. He grabbed his suitcase and hurried to the elevator expecting some obstacle at any moment…though the only thing he ran into was waiting for him when the elevator doors opened, and a gun barrel was starring him right in the face.

He felt the blood rush from his face and he gasped. Suddenly the gun was lowered.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi gasped.

Ritsuka looked up, "Sou—"

He was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, and he gasped. "How…How did you—"

"It doesn't matter, why are you here?" Soubi asked. "Did you escape?"

"…he let me go," Ritsuka said.

"Just like that!?"

"…just like that…"

Soubi let him go, and looked up. Ritsuka's ears were still there! Thank God!

"Let's go back," Soubi said.

"…"

"What's wrong?"

Ritsuka turned back to the office door. "…let's go…"

They went into the elevator, and Soubi used the gun barrel to press down.

"You have a gun?" Ritsuka said.

"More like borrowed Kio's gun."

"Kio has a gun!?" Ritsuka said. That didn't sound like Kio.

"Ritsuka, the Escort Loveless will have to close after this, you know that right?"

"…" Ritsuka looked up at him.

"All the money I had came from Seimei, and he'll most likely close all my accounts through him after this point, so I won't be able to afford the upkeep and bills on the place," Soubi said.

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I never really enjoyed that restaurant anyway."

* * *

Seimei watched as Soubi left the building with Ritsuka and got into the limo.

"I thought you were the one who stole my Ritsuka's heart," Seimei said softly touching the cold window glass. He went over to the phone and pressed a button.

"Yes Sir?" his secretary said.

"Please cancel all the shared accounts between Soubi and me and return the money to my account."

"Yes Sir. Anything else?"

"…yeah."

Seimei opened his drawer looking at the Fortyfive that rested on top of his important documents.

"I'm going to be going on a permanent leave of absence, so once you're done with that you may go home though return tomorrow morning to pick up your last check, it'll be on my desk. Okay."

"…" What was she to say, had she just gotten fired? "Uh…yes Sir."

He hung up, and took out an envelope and wrote her name on it. Then wrote a check for enough money that the girl and even her grandchildren would live comfortably for the rest of their lives. With that he grabbed the gun and went back into the room where Ritsuka had been. He closed the door.

"When the person you're living for lives for another, then for what reason do you yourself have to live?" Seimei sighed before placing the gun barrel in his mouth.

* * *

**I had an entirely different ending planned, but at last second I changed it to this. Don't ask me why. :(**

**Next Chapter is the LAST! Waaah! If you're sad, you can always check out my other stories. XD**

**Kinz****: I'm great at Languages! :D If your college don't offer it, then maybe there is a community college in the area where you could just take the one class. My sister went to two colleges at the same time, taking three classes at one and one at the other.**

**Kawaii hime-sama****: AHHHHHHHHH! I missed your birthday! Okay, I'll sing then: Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Kawaii hime-sama! Happy Birthday to you! Sorry for missing your birthday! :( I feel bad….**

**ChibiNekoBandit****: Well, I personally really hate Seimei! I mean really hate him! DX So I tend to write Seimei so other people will hate him just as much as me. XP I did a little better in this chapter, but who knows, perhaps someday I'll try to write a kind and decent Seimei…thought probably not…**


	15. El Fin

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. You'll see what I mean as you start reading. **

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER FIFTEEN—

Seimei had not come to bother them, and Escort Loveless was in the process of shutting down. Everything was being sold, or thrown out, and they closed the doors permanently a week after the incident with Seimei.

"Well, that's it," Kio said shutting the doors for the final time. "C'mon, I'll get us an apartment…if everyone gets a part-time job we'll be able to afford rent."

"I don't mind quitting school to go work," Midori said.

"Absolutely no one is quitting school," Kio said sternly. That's one thing he would not have.

"Can't we just use Soubi's money?" Yuiko asked.

"All my money came from Seimei, I didn't have any of my own."

"It's okay, we'll make it," Kio said. "C'mon let's—"

"Excuse me," said a man walking up to them.

"Uh, can we help you?" Kio asked.

"Perhaps you can, I'm looking for Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"That's me."

The man turned his attention to Ritsuka. "This is for you Sir."

Sir? Why was he being so formal?

Ritsuka took the envelope and opened it. He red the contents of the paper inside.

"Oh my God."

"What is it!?" Yuiko asked.

Ritsuka merely continued to stare at the paper in his hands. Finally Soubi took it reading the words on the paper.

"It says Seimei died," Soubi said. Yuiko gasped. "He left everything he owned to Ritsuka…"

"…"

They all stared at Ritsuka waiting for a reaction. Though Ritsuka had taken out a second piece of paper within the envelope, it was a handwritten letter to him from Seimei.

_Dear Ritsuka,_

_I leave you everything, so you'll want for nothing. Be safe, and be happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Seimei_

Ritsuka stared at the words.

"What does that say?" Yuiko asked.

"Nothing," Ritsuka said putting the paper in his pocket. That was for his eyes only.

"Wow," Osamu said. "That means you're rich Ritsuka. What are you going to buy with all your money?"

He looked around at them. "First thing I'm going to do is buy us a house where everyone has their own room."

"Ritsuka," Kio said stepping forward. "You don't have to spend your money on us Ritsuka, it's yours. Do with it what you want."

"Kio, I want to spend the money on my family, and as far as I'm concerned that means all of you guys." He turned to Kio. "You took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go, even though you really didn't have room for another kid to stay with you. You're my family you always have been."

"Aw! Ritsuka-kun, you're so cute!" Yuiko said. "Thank you!"

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi. "Well I guess I'll have to keep you around to manage my money," he said dully.

"Why?" Soubi asked.

"C'mon, I'm twelve, you expect me to know what to with all this? Besides, I…I want you around Soubi." He turned away blushing.

Soubi smiled. "I'll have to give myself one hell of a paycheck," Soubi said.

"Who said I'm paying you?" Ritsuka snapped playfully as they all headed to the bank.

* * *

Two months later in a Villa in Spain off La costa de la luz. Ritsuka was standing on the balcony of his home watching the sun set over the water. It was a beautiful sight. It may not have looked it, but he was quite sad about his brother's death. Despite how Seimei had treated him, he was still his brother, and always would be. Soubi came out onto the balcony where Ritsuka stood.

"There you are Ritsuka, come on you're late for your Spanish lesson."

"Ugh," Ritsuka sighed. "I'm skipping it today."

He stood staring out at the sea wearing a lose pair of shorts that came to his knees, and a baggy T-shirt. Not exactly the cloths of a billionaire, but hey, he was still a kid after all.

"You skipped yesterday too," Soubi said smiling. "You can't live in Spain without knowing Spanish."

"I'll pay someone to translate for me."

"You can't pay someone to do everything for you," Soubi said. "Yuiko and Osamu and everyone else are waiting with the tutor."

"Speaking of payments," Ritsuka said completely ignoring his last comment. "You said you were going to give yourself a large paycheck."

"I did."

"Soubi, you haven't taken any money out for yourself," Ritsuka said turning around and leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"Who said I wanted my payment to be in money?" Soubi asked dropping the pad of paper onto a near by chair, he walked over placing his hands on Ritsuka's wrists pining them to the railing. The child's face grew red instantly.

"Soubi?"

Soubi leaned down kissing Ritsuka's neck softly making him whimper slightly. It was the first advance Soubi had made since they arrived in Spain.

"Soubi…will…" Ritsuka couldn't believe he was about to say was he was going to. "Will you sleep with me?"

Soubi pulled back and smiled, staring into Ritsuka's eyes. Softly he put his lips to Ritsuka's human ear, "Nope."

Ritsuka's cat ears fell. "Why not?"

"I'm not going to sleep with a child, are you crazy?" he said teasingly. He smiled as he left the room. It was his turn now; he would make Ritsuka chase after him for once.

EL FIN

* * *

**Well, that's over with. I may make a part two, but only if people ask for one. If not, there won't be.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. *hugs for you all***

**I ended it without smut...aw...*tears***

**Oh well, I got over it, I hope you will too. XD**


	16. ATTENTION FANS

ATTENTION:

Book 2 is up. Simply titled: Escrot Loveles 2

Thanks to all who reviewed for this story, and as most of you requested there is a part 2. Check it out if ya want.


End file.
